Breathing In Your Memories
by Ieya
Summary: AU Please don't hate me for this.......When kakashi dies and leaves Sakura his sharingen eye, Naruto is the only one there for her, when Naruto is killed by Sasuke, will Sakura have to finish the rest of her life alone, or will she get revenge on sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on her back, Sakura kept her eyes on the stars, she was sure it was the last time she'd see them. She'd join Kakashi soon; she could tell him how helpful his Sharingan had been in the time since he'd died protecting her. Her sharingan was his legacy to her, for all the years he'd over looked her, it was his way of making up for the past, but in the end, not even it had been able to save her. The rain was falling heavily, but she couldn't bring herself to care, it felt good on her burning skin.

"Sakura-Chan, you're going to be alright, I know it, please don't give up Sakura-Chan." She heard Naruto say from behind her. Her head was resting on his lap; his injuries were already healing because of the kyuubi. Naruto just couldn't forgive himself for having let Sakura save him. He should have taken the hit from the windmill shuriken; it should have been him lying on the ground. Worse yet, it was all Ino's fault that they were in this little predicament and now, Sakura was going to die. No matter how hard he thought of things that he could do there was nothing. The fact that the kyuubi was healing his minor injuries while he could only watch Sakura bleed was like some form of Chinese water torture.

"How sad Naruto," Said a quiet voice that shouldn't have been around. "You couldn't do anything for her, I thought you loved her." Sasuke said, his cold voice making the mocking words echo across the clearing. "I'm afraid you'll just have to die with her now. A pity really, I never planed on killing her, after all, who'd wish to kill someone so weak?"

"Naruto," Sakura's weak voice said from where she laid on his lap, "Please run don't fall into his trap, you must live." Naruto just looked down at her and shook his head.

"Go ahead Sasuke I'll kill you, it won't mean anything for me though. You're taking Sakura away from me, and once she's gone I will have nothing left." He said running at Sasuke as he formed a rasengan in his palm. Sasuke followed his example, the air filled with the chirping of birds as he formed the Chidori. They met with a sound like a thunder clap, Sasuke's hand went through Naruto's stomach, and Naruto's hand went through Sasuke's shoulder.

The only thing Sakura could do was stare up at them as the life slowly drained from Naruto's eyes. Turning his head he looked at her, and smiled before mouthing the words: "Take care of my present for you." With that red chakra flowed from his body and into Sakura's. As it slowly wrapped itself around her body Sakura couldn't help but scream, it felt as though the chakra was burning her up. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take it, but suddenly a new voice inside her head began to calm her down, promising her that when the pain was done, she could avenge Naruto. Thinking of Naruto made her open her eyes and attempt to stand.

SASUKE POV

Sasuke watched from the sidelines as the young girl who had once chased after him stood up, a killing intent rising off of her to match only that of his own for his brother. She shouldn't have been standing, she should have been dead. There was absolutely no way that he could believe what was happening in front of him. Pushing his arm out roughly to the right, he flung Naruto's now lifeless body away from him. Sakura was standing up with her eye's closed, tears streamed down her face. When she opened her eyes, they scared Sasuke, he'd admit it, in that single moment, Sakura had scared him more than anyone in the world ever had before. The emotion he saw there was hate, pure unadulterated hate. He knew it, he was one dead puppy.

END SASUKE POV

Sakura lifted her hand up and pushed her hair out of her face to reveal her sharingen eye, she knew that Sasuke didn't know about it, so it would be an advantage in her fight with him. That and the fact that she could smell his fear. The fear stench coming off of him was so strong, that she could smell it across the clearing; it made her want to kill him. She guessed this was the kyuubi taking affect of her mind. After what he did to Naruto though, she figured he deserved every single injury she planned on inflicting. Yes, by now you've probably figured out that Sakura was over Sasuke. She'd been dating Naruto for almost 3 years now, they were engaged, and now Sasuke had ruined it, and he would pay for taking away her loved one.

"You killed my fiancée Sasuke, that just wasn't the smart thing to do; now I can't forgive you. Its to bad, Naruto really wanted his best friend to be best man, and Kakashi, before he died really wanted to adopt you, but you ruined everything. How could a genius be so stupid?" Sakura questioned cynically.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sakura and Naruto, engaged? It was crazy preposterous, just not possible, but there she stood admitting it and staring down at the ring on her hand. Sure enough when he glanced over at Naruto, he saw a necklace with a ring on it hanging around his neck.

"Go ahead and look at it; it will be one of the last things you'll ever see." Sakura said.

"I'm sure it won't, but I'll look anyway." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto's cold body. Reaching down he roughly yanked the chain off of Naruto's neck and stared down at the ring. Running his finger along the inside of the band he felt engravings, the letters spelled out the words: "For my only Naruto, Love for ever, believe it. Sakura" He tossed the ring to Sakura and watched her wince as he kicked his ex best friend's body.

"I hope you burn in hell Sasuke you rotten little sot." Sakura said as she caught the ring and filled the air with Kunai, and Shuriken. She was careful to pay attention to only Sasuke's feet as she fought him, she knew from training with Lee, that if she were to watch his eye's she could be sucked inside his Tsukiyomi, and that would be bad. She'd kill Sasuke for what he'd done to Naruto, and she'd feel no remorse for it, because the Sasuke she'd known was already dead, he'd never existed to begin with. Grabbing a wire from inside her bag she quickly formed the hand seals for her new "Anything is a whip" Jutsu, has Naruto had named it. The whip that formed in her hand was made of fifteen feet of leather with wire curled in it, if it hit him, then he would feel it for a very long time. She smiled at the thought, if she couldn't beat him; he at least wouldn't be as pretty when she was done with him. Jumping up in the air Sakura lashed the whip down and across Sasuke's unsuspecting cheek; the whip left behind a bloody trail, and stirred Sasuke into motion. Reaching his hand behind his back he pulled out a kunai and formed the hand signs for his Katon fireball jutsu. Sakura however was prepared for this, and following in the wake of her previous mentor, she was already copying his move. Sakura managed to block the fireballs coming for her, but she knew that Sasuke wouldn't be that lucky, he didn't think highly enough of her, so naturally he would expect her to be incapable of such a feet.

"_**That was beautiful kit"** _said a voice inside Sakura's head; she immediately recognized it as the kyuubi.

"_Thank you. I have many things to thank you for it seems." _She said to the fox. Before returning her attention to the fight in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lashing her whip back through the air she caught the Kunai's Sasuke was throwing at her, and tossed them back. He quickly began forming the hand seals for a jutsu Sakura didn't recognize. Looking over at him she saw that she'd done a good amount of damage to him, in relatively few moves, she'd managed to slice his face, burn his entire side, and she'd shocked him senseless all in all, she was slightly proud. Naruto would be proud of me, she thought to herself, a small sad smile growing on her face as she looked over at the prone body of her lover. Looking at his unmoving form just made the anger already coursing through her veins grow stronger. As the anger grew the power of the kyuubi leaking out through her body grew as well, causing two tails to sprout from her tail bone, and the whiskers on her face to appear more pronounced.

"This is gonna be a rush." Sakura said in a feral growl. In her hands she quickly began to form the rasengan, but instead of just hitting Sasuke with them, she threw them at him. Grabbing twenty senbon out of her pockets she duplicated them and threw those at Sasuke causing him to become distracted. He quickly pulled out a kunai to block Sakura's attacks, but she had one more waiting for him, bringing in hands together she formed the hand seals for Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu. Pulling Sasuke under the ground, Sakura just glared down at his form.

"Ah now if this doesn't bring back old memories, eh Sasuke? If only Kakashi was here to see you at my feet. After you left, he would always tell me that that was where you would end up. I think I probably just made that old perverts day." Pulling out her twin katana Sakura got into the stance for her two handed Mikazuki no Nai.

"Sasuke!" An annoyingly high pitched female voice shouted from the sidelines. "Billboard brow what are you doing to Sasuke-Kun!" Ino stared in shock at the katana in Sakura's hand. Shockingly enough she'd yet to notice Sakura's killing intent, or the fact that she now had two tails and ears. Ino gave blondes a very bad name indeed that day. "I won't let you hurt Sasuke-Kun. Wait a minute……..Sakura, why do you have ears, and a tail, and where is Naruto?"

"Well Ino, your lovely little Sasuke-Teme here killed my fiancée. So I figured in return I'd kill him. If you can't figure out the tails and ears by yourself, then you're probably the dumbest person I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because you left Naruto and me out here to die." Sakura growled out angrily. "Now get the hell out of my way, Uchiha and I have some unfinished business."

"Now, now Sakura, you know I can't let you do that." She suddenly heard the voice of Kabuto speak out from the tree line.

"And may I ask why the hell not?" Sakura was really getting angry, she wanted to kill that Teme for what he'd done to her Naruto, and everyone was getting in her way about it. "Since when do I have to have your permission anyway?" Sakura said as she punched the ground with a chakra enhanced fist, causing the earth to split in two. Kabuto, Sasuke, and Ino could see the Kyuubi gaining more and more control over Sakura's body as she gained an extra tail. "No matter what you say, Uchiha, Sasuke shall pay in blood for this mistake."

"Um, Uchiha-sama, I suggest you run from the extremely pissed off Haruno girl before she makes you into her new flesh coat. I'll take care of her for now." Kabuto said as he turned and smiled sadly at the girl before him. To be quite truthful Kabuto admired her. He thought her strong, and brave. Now with the kyuubi in her she was just set to become stronger, but the heartbreak it took for the demon to change souls may just be too much for her to handle. He would feel terrible if she died. Follower of Orochimaru or not, Kabuto couldn't help but like the spunky girl. "I'm sorry for your loss Sakura-Chan, but now is not the time to take out your anger. I request that you save your rage for a later time when your body is strong enough to hold up to the demons chakra." Kabuto stated before grabbing Sasuke, and disappearing into the air with him.

As she noticed there disappearance Sakura fell to her knees and let out a heart wrenching scream of anguish. She'd lost her love, and now she couldn't even get revenge. Nothing seemed to be going right for her anymore.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save you. Naruto I'm so sorry. I love you Naruto." Sakura began rocking back and forth and crying. "Uchiha Sasuke must die for what he has done here. I must be the one to kill him. For Naruto, my wonderful Naruto." Sakura said as she rose up to her feet and wiped her eyes.

Sakura brushed the sweat out of her eyes and kept running, it had been weeks since she'd gotten a lead, but she'd had a major break in her mission that day. Spotting her target she grabbed her ANBU mask off of her back and slid it on over her face. A fox's face had been painted across her mask in red, and carefully carved into the mask on the side just under her left eye was the letter N. It was her reminder of Naruto and what he would have been. It had been a year now since that fateful night in the forest, and she missed him, but she knew he'd have wanted her to be happy. Even now as she was chasing down her next kill she could pretty much feel him smiling down at her from his place up in heaven.

_**"Kit as much as I love the silly lovey dovey crap your spouting, you're losing your target"**_ the un-bodied voice of the Kyuubi rang through her head yet again reminding her of the task at hand. Kyuubi had become something of a strange loving father to her after the death of Naruto.

"Sorry," She told him. "I won't do it again I promise." She blinked her eyes once, reached down to grab her twin Katana, and rushed the target. Tapping him twice on the shoulder she watched his eyes widen in fear. "Hey don't worry!" she told him "This is gonna be a rush." She smiled as she hit the pressure point in the back of his neck that would knock him out.

"Okay, that so wasn't even fun. I wonder why Tsunade even needs him, seems like a weak idiot to me. The only thing he had going for him was being fast." Sakura bent down and hoisted the prone body over her shoulder, pulling her hands together in front of her face she formed a few hand seals and vanished.

"Oh Tsunade-sama where are you?" Sakura sang out as she walked up the tower into her ex mentor's office. "Aww look your sleeping on your desk again. Your drunk again aren't you, poor baby." Reaching over Sakura punched Tsunade's desk to wake her up.

"Oh its you, couldn't have let me continue my nice little nap now couldn't you, no you had to wake me up! What's this about anyway dear?" Tsunade asked as she wiped the ink from one of the reports she'd slept on off of her cheek. "Oh don't tell me, I see the unconscious body, you've completed your mission then. But let me guess, you're wondering what's so special about the man I asked you to catch. You always were the curious one."

"Well yeah, I mean of course I'm wondering why you asked me to catch this idiot, there's nothing special about him, he wasn't any fun, the only thing he had going for him was running." Sakura rambled out as she shoved the body off of her shoulder and into one of Tsunade's hard wood chairs. "Do I wake him?"

"Well of course, what did you think I was going to do with him? Feed him to Tonton?" Tsunade asked holding her pet pig high in the air.

"It would be more interesting I'm sure." Sakura said as smacked the man across the face to wake him up.

"So Mr. Elusive-san my Shishou wishes to speak with you, I expect you to pay a lot of attention, unless of course you wish to see why they call me the demon fox." Sakura smiled brilliantly at her target.

Walking home she thought about how things had turned out. Life had sucked for awhile, but as things had gone on she's remembered that to Naruto life was the most precious thing, if she started wasting it now, she was killing everything he'd once stood for. She had started dating again, and she wasn't sorry for that fact. Naruto would have wanted this, it would have made him very happy. Now she just had to find a man who, while not ever measuring up to Naruto, could still make her love him, and still make her happy.

"Ohayo Sakura" said a voice from behind her.

"Ohayo Shikamaru, how was your mission?"


End file.
